Saturday
by Sakura12
Summary: How would you feel if everyday you saw that special someone look at someone else? To know that you will never get the chance to tell them that you love them? Because they went off and pretended you didn't exist? Because that how I feel...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. But I do own this story plot. And I do not own the song by Hedley called Saturday. Its a new song and they dedicated it to a little girl who's life sucks. Enjoy_

**Summary: **_"How would you feel if everyday you saw that special person look at someone else? To know that you would never get the chance to tell them that you love them? Because they went off and pretending you didn't even exist? Because that's how I feel."_

**Saturday**

It was a long time from now, the gang, also known as Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy, Libby and Goddard. They are sixteen and each of them finally have their licenses. With the exception that Sheen wasn't allowed to use it because no one trusted him behind the wheel. But anyway, this story starts in Retroville. A small city/town that is action packed, and sure to want you to read more. Shall we begin?

"Neutron!" Cindy Vortex screamed, "I can't believe you let Goddard trample all the flowers in my parents garden!"

"I-it wasn't my fault! His wires got all manufactured and he went off by himself!" Jimmy exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

"That's what you said yesterday!" Cindy cried. She wasn't lieing though, everyday Jimmy would hide behind a bush while Goddard trampled her mother's prize flowers. "I'm sick of it! You're such a little kid! I hate it you!"

Tears started to form in her eyes and she ran away from them, into her house. Slamming the door. "Man, what's got her panties in a bunch?"

Goddard stared at him before writing down on his computer pad thingy. "Your being stupid. You shouldn't command me to do that."

"Shut up." Jimmy growled, walking away.

Now let me give you a background on the new and improved gang. Jimmy's head is actually proportioned onto his body properly. The whole gang is taller now, and they actually look like normal teens. Cindy has longer haired, usually putting it in Ponytails or pigtails, sometimes even down. Libby no longer wears her corn rolls sadly. Sheen hasn't really changed, Libby and Sheen are dating. The usual Cindy loves Jimmy but won't tell him. Jimmy loves Cindy but won't tell her and carries around pictures of popular girls. Oh yes and did I mention that Carl was no longer within their group? His parents moved him and themselves away from Retroville to a smaller town because there was less bacteria. That's probably the reason none of his friends mention his name in public. He never comes to visit. And they have no pictures of him. He only calls every once in awhile, and that's only because either he's in the hospital or because his parents are. But let's talk about him later. He'll come later on.

---

"Welcome back to class everyone. Today we will be talking about... Miss Vortex!" Their teacher Mrs. Grindylow exclaimed, "No passing notes in class! Now come on, give me the note."

Cindy lowered her head and gave the note to the teacher. Preparing for her to read the note to the whole class. Everyone looked eagerly. Usually Cindy and Libby's notes were full of gossip.

"You're lucky Miss Vortex. Some notes are best to be unread and not told." Mrs. Grindylow smiled, she ripped up the note in pieces and threw it in the garbage. "But forewarned, if I see you passing notes again. Not only will I read it to the class. But to the entire student body."

Everybody gasped and looked toward Cindy. Usually every body's notes were read out, personal or not. So this had to be something really personal. No doubt she would get asked after class.

She spent the rest of the entire period looking out the windows, then later falling asleep because of the movie. After class was dismissed she made sure everybody was out of class before grabbing her stuff. Luckily Libby had waited for her outside the door of the class. Telling anybody that was waiting for her best friend to come out will have to get their ass kicked by her.

The door opened and Cindy walked out of the classroom. Meeting up with her best friend. " What's wrong girl? You seemed depressed during class." Libby said.

"It's nothing. I was just... thinking..." Cindy dazed off.

"Yo, earth to Cindy. If you didn't remember that your sister is now a Junior. Legal to date, courtesy of your parents." Libby said.

"Yeah I know Candy can date now. With permission. Never stopped me and her before though." Cindy said.

"No you dimwit. If you can't tell where this is going, then I guess I'll have to tell you." Libby groaned, "Candy had the hots for Candy from 13 to 15. And Jimmy kinda liked her also. That's why Jimmy asked her out!"

"Waaaaiiiiii?!" Cindy cried. "I have to stop this!"

"Can't you get a grip girl. You managed to get him not to date any of the eligible girls in school by sabotaging their dates. Now why can't your sister date him just because you got the hots for him?" Libby asked.

"Because Libby. Every boyfriend that Candy has ever had, either committed suicide or had a mental breakdown because she faltered them to believe that she loved them. But she only uses them, then throws them away." Cindy explained.

"Well then girl. You need to get a date for Saturday and go to the restaurant he's taking her." Libby said.

"But who's open for a date? NICK!" Cindy yelled, bolting across the hall towards her old crush.

"Hey Cindy. What's happening?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Le Chocolate Boutique." Cindy replied.

"I'm supposing that's french. Sure, when?" He asked. (The restaurant they are going to is a very expensive one. Only people with money can go. And the people are retroville made pretty good money.)

"Around 6 you can pick me up." Cindy said.

"OK." He said, dumbfounded.

"See you tonight hot shot." Cindy said, noticing that Jimmy was in earshot.

With Jimmy and Sheen right after the moment between Cindy and Nick was not a happy time, well for Jimmy at least. Sheen was actually quite happy. They were out in the school football field talking. Well if you can call this talking.

"I can't believe she asked him out!" Jimmy yelled.

"Well just think of it this way Jimmy, none of us are single anymore!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Jimmy yelled. Ryan, Dustin, and Scott walked up to the two. They were known to be the hottest guys in school, and the most popular. Well at least except for Nick.

"Hey Nerdtron, heard you got a date with Candy Vortex. The second hottest girl in school." Ryan said.

"Yeah so." Jimmy growled, "Wait, then who's the hottest?"

"Cindy Vortex of course," Scott laughed, "Then Candy Vortex, then Libby Folfax."

"What did you say about my girlfriend!" Sheen yelled, making a lunge for Scott.

"Sheen no!" Jimmy yelled, grabbing his friend.

"We're not scared of you, you know." Dustin stated.

"And besides, who cares about Libby when we got Cindy. She's a fine piece of ass." Ryan laughed.

"Don't talk about Cindy that way!" Jimmy yelled, punching Ryan in the face. Giving him a bloody nose.

"Oh my god! Ryan!" Cindy screamed, running off the track field she was running on for gym. Ryan was laying on the ground, holding his nose. She sat down beside him.

"Why didn't you stop him Sheen?" Libby asked.

"They were talking about you and Cindy!" Sheen exclaimed.

"That's no excuse, we saw that he stopped you." Cindy said, turning to face Jimmy, "Why did you hit him?"

"He was talking about you in a horrible way!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"You don't need to protect me Jimmy! I can take care of myself!" Cindy yelled.

The fight began Cindy, still sitting by Ryan's side. The bleeding had subsided and he was watching, until finally the urge became eager to do what his hands wanted to do. He reached up and grabbed... her ass.

"Pervert!!!" She screamed, punching him in the nose. The bleeding began again. "I can't believe you did that!" She punched him over and over again until Libby grabbed her friend and pulled her aside.

Cindy's fist was covered in blood. "Come on Cindy, we gotta get that cleaned up. Meanwhile," Libby kicked Ryan in the stomach, "You should go to the nurse."

---

"Cindy the phones for you!" Mrs. Vortex called up the stairs.

"Got it!" Cindy yelled, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey girl, so whens your date?" Libby's voice asked.

"Six o'clock." Cindy replied.

"Now remember this Cindy, whatever you do. Make sure you don't hurt your sister in the process of this date sabotage." Libby warned.

"I know, but she needs to know that she can't take Jimmy away from me." Cindy said. "Listen Libs, I gotta go, Sheen's car just pulled in, and so did Jimmy's. Bye."

"Bye." Libby said. The two hung up the phone and Cindy hurried down the stairs.

---

I hope you liked this chapter. I have a bunch of pictures for this story. I'll give you the URL after this. Now I just want to say this, this is my first Jimmy Neutron story. So be really nice or I will be forced to hurt you!

URL: http://www.fanfictioncreationssakura12

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius. But I do own this story plot. And I do not own the song by Hedley called Saturday. Its a new song and they dedicated it to a little girl who's life sucks. Enjoy_

**Summary: **_"How would you feel if everyday you saw that special person look at someone else? To know that you would never get the chance to tell them that you love them? Because they went off and pretending you didn't even exist? Because that's how I feel."_

**Saturday**

"Cindy, Candy. Where are you going tonight?" Their father asked, looking away from the sports page in the newspaper.

"I'm going on a date with Jimmy." Candy replied.

"And I'm going on a date with Nick." Cindy replied, giving her sister a glare.

"Oh how wonderful Cindy. Nick is such a nice young man." Cindy's mother said.

"What about Jimmy?" Candy asked. Now might I mention that Candy loved her parents approval of everything. And I mean everything

"He's a nice _man_. He just needs to learn to be more... appropriate." Mother said, emphasizing man.

"Meaning, he doesn't have enough money." Cindy said, saying what her mother said to her when she dated Jimmy that one time when she was 14. Which turned out to be a mistake.

The doorbell rang and Candy looked out the window and noticed that both Jimmy and Nick were standing on their doorsteps. Candy started freaking out and ran up the stairs yelling, "I'm not ready!"

"Candy!" Cindy called, "Your fine. You look nice. And you'll have fun I promise you." Cindy smiled as her sister walked down the stairs and hugged her.

"Your the best sister ever Cindy." Candy said, letting go and opening the front door. It looked like Nick and Jimmy had been talking, well if you can call what they did talking.

"Are you ready Cindy?" Nick asked. Cindy nodded and grabbed Nick's arm. They started walking away when she caught Jimmy's eye's while walking and quickly turned away. As she walked away she heard Candy say.

"They make a good couple."

* * *

"Why'd you want to go on a date with me Cindy?" Nick asked.

"I just felt like going out. And I couldn't really think of anyone else that would want to go with me. And your the first person that popped into my mind." Cindy said, "So really, your the first person I always go with anywhere now a days."

Their food was set down on the table and they began eating, occasionally Cindy looked over Nick's shoulder looking at Candy talking to Jimmy. Although Jimmy's back was facing her, she was pretty sure that Candy would notify him that I was there and staring at him.

"You seem off today." He said, putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm not, I've just felt off because yesterday I got into a fight." She sighed.

"With who!" Nick exclaimed, making everyone look at him.

"Ryan. He touched my ass and I punched his nose over and over again." She said, laughing at the memory.

He turned around to see what she was looking at, or daydreaming off to and he spotted Jimmy. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Of course!" Cindy said, looking at Nick again.

"No I meant, are you sure you want to be here... with me?" He asked again.

"You can just read me like a book can't you?" She stated.

"You should really find another guy to come with you while you monitor your sisters date with Jimmy." He said, "How, about I let you go over there real quick to talk to them. Then you can come back over and we'll start over?"

"You're the best Nick. You really are." She praised.

"I know." He smirked, leaning back in his chair. Cindy rolled her eyes and pushed him back. Walking over to Candy and Jimmy's table.

"Sis..." Candy warned, seeing her sister stand by her table.

"Jimmy." Cindy said.

"Candy?" Jimmy asked, looking at his date.

"Well now that we all know were here, let's get to the point." Cindy said, putting her hands on the table.

"And that is?" Candy asked, looking at her sister warily.

"Well obviously I cant say this with Jimmy here. Why don't you go to the bathroom." Cindy said, Jimmy stood up and walked away. "I don't want you to date Jimmy."

"Why?" Candy asked.

"Because every guy you've ever dated, has gotten their heart broken." Cindy replied, remembering how she dumped one of the most popular guys in school just to become popular.

"How dare you! And besides I could never hurt Jimmy. I really _like _him." Candy explained.

"I don't want you dating him!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Why are you even here?" Candy asked.

"W-what?" Cindy stuttered.

"I know you don't like Nick. So why are you here." Candy asked again, neither of them aware that Jimmy had been behind them the whole conversation. Candy looked at her sister wide eyed. "You still like him don't you!"

"No I don't!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Well then tell me the absolute real reason you came here tonight!" Candy yelled, standing up from her chair.

"Alright I'll tell you!" Cindy yelled, standing up from the crouching position she was in and faced her sister completely. "I came here to spy on you and Jimmy. Because I don't trust you! Jimmy's my friend and I don't want him hurt. Well that not the complete reason. Actually I don't really know why I came here!"

"You do have feeling for him! I knew it!" Candy accused, pushing her sister a little bit.

"Don't push me!" Cindy screamed, grabbing her sisters shoulder and pushing her back into her chair a little bit.

"You bitch! Back off!" Candy screamed, by this time they noticed Jimmy had been watching. And now the whole entire restaurant was watching. Nick was standing right back Jimmy as they watched.

"Whatcha going to do to your big sis? Huh Candy?" Cindy asked, pushing her sister again.

"I'm going to hurt you more then ever. You little whore." Candy spat. Cindy's eyes widened and she slapped her sister across the face. Candy looked up with the sign of death in her eyes.

Candy jumped at her sister and fell on top of her, making Cindy flinch. Cindy put her hand in a fist and punched her sister in the nose. The fight raged on and on for hours it seemed like before Nick grabbed Cindy and pulled her away Jimmy doing the same to Candy.

"Keep your toy away from me!" Candy yelled.

"You little penny hooker! You always take things that were mine!" Cindy cried tears pouring down her face. She stood away pushing Nick away, grabbing her jacket. "I wanna go home."

"Sorry Candy, Jimmy." Nick said, following his date.

"See ya at school tomorrow Nick." Jimmy said, handing Candy her jacket and putting on his.

Once Cindy and Nick reached the Vortex house and were standing at the door Cindy hugged Nick. "Thanks Nick... for everything." She went inside and went up to her room and collapsed on the bed. Muttering, "Maybe I do like him, even just a little bit."

* * *

Poor Cindy, she's really in love with Jimmy. If you have any concerns with my story. Then either review me or send me an e-mail or personal message. Thanks. And if you want pictures for this story then go to the URL at the bottom of the page on Chapter one.

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	3. Important Author Note

**Important Authors Note:**

**I'm very sorry that I havent updated in a very long time. But most of my stories are going on hiatus, not just this one. I'm focusing on one story until I finished it. So don't get mad if this story doesnt come out of hiatus for a long time. If you have complaints then review and they shall be replied to in a fashionable order. Thank you and keep on reading.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Ashley**


	4. Hey! Im back! Anyone still there?

Hey you guys! Its me! Long time no speak! I've improved my writing quite a bit and am ready to get back. I totally forgot about this account, gomenasai!!

You see, I have an account on under the name Descendedfromheaven, and have been writing stories from there.

But if you guys are still interested, just tell me and I will update this story... actually just for fun I'm going to write a chapter, and see how many old and new people I get. ^.^

I'll be trying to update my stories, most of them at least, some of them with the least views will be put under the completed version. Because I am still very busy with school, and I have another story on Quizilla that is really important to me, although it may not seem as important to you as it is to me.

So I hope you guys review! ^.^

~Ashley~


	5. All Time Lows

**Review Replies:**

_**cloeandcam4eva:**_ Thank you for the review ^.^

_**Fizzy_Starburst:**_ Thank you. Sorry for the late update.

_**acosta_perez_jose_ramiro:**_ Thank you very much for understanding!

On another note! I'm sorry if this chapter came out late, actually I was feeling sad because nobody was reviewing when actually you were. You see I'm pretty sure that fanfiction is sending my reviews into my old account on hotmail instead of my new account that I wish it would be sending it to. Sorry about that!!

_**All Time Lows**_

Cindy woke up the next morning with a feeling of anger and astonishment. She couldn't believe how she acted last night, it was completely out of line. She realized what this would mean at school today, everyone would ignore her... even Libby! All day she'd get the silent treatment from her classmates and would be forced to eat outside away from the school like an outsider, after that she would have to spend her lunch break in the hallway closest to her fourth period classroom.... today was going to be hell.

She walked into her bathroom, the one connected to her room and looked in the mirror. God she looked horrible. She was still wearing her date clothes, now they were all crumpled up on her body. Her make-up was smeared around her eyes, giving her the look of a drowned raccoon. It didn't help that her eyes were puffy either, and blood-shot to add to that.

Once she finished getting ready, she decided that ishe wouldn't put her hair up, or put on any make-up. She decided to wear a green skirt and a green jacket as well as white blouse under-neath, the school's original uniform. Of course they don't have to wear the uniforms anymore, but sometimes the students did just to switch things up.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen and it immediately became quiet. Candy was already in their making breakfast for herself, their parents had left for work already, neither girl said anything for couple of minutes before Candy spoke up, "Why aren't you wearing make-up to cover your bruises and scrapes?"

"Because I prefer not to be fake." Cindy replied.

"I hope you know that you'll probably be exiled today." Candy smirked behind her cup of coffee.

"I've known that since last night." Cindy said.

"Jimmy still hasn't broken up with me." Candy told Cindy triumphantly.

"Like I care." Cindy replied, waiting for a pop tart she put into the microwave to finish.

"You should care." Candy said.

"Why, he's going to break up with you anyway," Cindy grabbed her pop-tart from the microwave and swung her book bag over her shoulder, "and I won't be there for you when he does."

As Cindy exited the house she heard Candy yell, "I wouldn't need you anyway! Who wanted you as a sister in the first place! Gyah!"

* * *

Once Cindy got to school she realized she was actually really early... an hour early. So she headed for her shoe locker and put her shoes into their compartment, and getting her indoor flats on. She headed up towards her locker and did the combination, grabbing her books from inside. She looked at the side of her locker and saw the pictures of her and all her friends, she took one sad look at them before taking them down, the ones she had with Candy, the ones she had with Libby, Shane, Carl... Jimmy... She threw the pictures onto the floor before closing her locker.

"He-"

"AHHHH!" Cindy screamed, dropping all her books.

"Woah Cindy it's just me." The voice said.

She calmed down enough to notice that it was Jimmy, "Oh... sorry."

"It's alright, sorry I scared you." He apologized as they both got down onto their knee's and started picking up her text books.

"I'm sorry about last night, I ruined your date." She apologized sheepishly.

"It's fine... I don't know why you did it, and even though Candy was pretty upset. You really kicked ass." He smiled and she laughed a little bit.

"I should head over to my class, people are going to be showing up soon and I don't think you should be around me today..." She said sheepishly.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"You know, you fight with someone and you get a day of being an outsider..." She explained.

"Oh... but didn't you have to do that last week on Friday because on Thursday you kicked the crap out of some guy?" He asked her.

"Yeah... this stuff happens to me once a week. Maybe twice depending... this time it was my sister... so it might be longer..." She looked away from him, so she didn't even notice when Jimmy picked up the pictures she had on the ground, he quietly stuffed them in his pocket.

"What happened Cindy? You used to be so good, you never got in trouble." He said.

"High school changes everyone..." She looked straight at him, "..._everyone._"

"Well..." He started to notice people coming in, "I'll talk to you later."

They both stood up, "Yeah bye..."

Cindy started walking away from him, "Hey Cindy!"

She turned around, "What?"

"You forgot this." He said, running up to her and handing her a picture and smiled.

She looked at the picture and saw it was from Freshman year when the two had gone out for that little time, they were looking up into the camera lens, obviously surprised that someone had caught them when they were about to kiss. She vividly remembered that day.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Jimmy?" Cindy asked sheepishly._

_"Yeah?" He stated._

_"Um... never mind." She turned away from him._

_He quickly grabbed her wrists and turned her towards him, sort of like a fairy tail. She looked up at his face, "You know... you fit perfectly in my arms..."_

_She blushed a little bit, "Thanks for tonight Jimmy."_

_"No problem, I had a lot of fun." He assured her._

_"Really? Because I didn't seem like much fun in my eyes." She explained._

_"Is that why you were so silent before?" He asked her._

_"Well no... I didn't know what to say.. I didn't want to make a fool of myself..." She told him._

_He smirked, "Do I make you nervous?"_

_She smiled at his humor, "Yeah... you do. But not for the reason your probably thinking of."_

_"Enlighten me."_

_"Because I've been waiting to do this all night." She said, standing on her tip-toes, realizing what she meant he leaned down and they were about to kiss when..._

_There was movement from the balcony upstairs and Candy had snapped a picture of the two as soon as they looked up, Candy giggled, "Sorry, did I interrupt you? I was just sure that Cindy would want to document this in her journal along with her long pages of her talking about you."_

_"You read my journal!?" Cindy yelled._

_"No... I skimmed through it..." She smiled and ran inside the house._

_Cindy turned back towards Jimmy, "Sorry, I should go kill her now."_

_"Alright, but I want a rain check on that kiss." He smiled._

_"Alright, tell me when and where." She kissed him quickly on the cheek before running inside._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Thank Ji-" She realized that he had already left and the hallway had started to fill again. She started to walk down the hallways and found Sheen beside Libby at all their first classes of the day, "Hey Libby!"

Libby smiled sheepishly before turning her back to her best friend, Cindy slowly put down her hand. This was going to be a really long day. She felt a hand go on her shoulder and turned around to find the popular group of the school, "I heard you fought with your sister last night over Nerdtron."

She looked and saw Nick standing sheepishly in the background, avoiding eye contact, "Obviously, since you guy's know already."

"Nice one, you can hang with us today. That slut sister of yours should be the outcast one." The leader of the group said.

"I'm fine, I'd rather be a loner then hang out with a group of people who refer to my sister as a slut and Jimmy as Nerdtron still. Please, that is so elementary school." Cindy rolled her eyes and walked away from the group.

"She's missing out." She heard the group whispering to each other.

By the end of the day Cindy was ready to start crying. She had wanted to get home as soon as possible today so she could just cry in her room for the rest of the night. But her stupid teacher decided to keep her to stay late for clean up duty... and unfortunately the class was very dirty today. By the time she finished the sun was already setting, she started to gather up all her things. She heard someone enter the room and looked up quickly, before she could even react a picture of her was taken, she probably looked pretty clueless.

She saw Jimmy standing infront of her, "How was your day?"

She sniffed from crying, "How do you think?"

"That bad?" He questioned.

"Wouldn't you have known from your girlfriend how my day went?" She snapped.

"Actually... I broke up with Candy at lunch when I finally saw her." He explained.

"Oh..."

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked her, she had just finished packing up her stuff in her book bag.

"I'd like that..." She smiled.

* * *

Review?

~Ashley~

1,807 words


	6. Who I Am Hates Who I've Become

**Review Reply:**

**nolechic512:**_ I've found most people don't like Cindy ha ha._

**Fizzy Starburst:**_ Thank you!_

**acosta perez jose ramiro:**_ I'm glad you liked it!_

**hero67:**_ Enough said._

**cloeandcam4eva:**_ I know, isn't he just adorable! ^.^_

* * *

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Become**

"So..." Jimmy began, trying to start a conversation. The two were walking down the long winding street towards their houses, it had been a rather silent walk. But now they had reached Cindy's street and it was time for Jimmy to walk the rest of the blocks towards his house.

"Thanks for walking me home." Cindy muttered, not even loud enough for Jimmy to hear.

"What?" He asked.

"I said thanks for walking me home." She spoke up a bit, nervous as hell. She relaxed once she realized that his poker face had turned into a smile.

"If you want I can walk you up to your door?" He stated.

"No thanks." She smiled nervously.

"Why not?" He pondered.

"Candy, remember?"

He sighed in protest, "Alright. I'll talk to you later." She nodded her head before continuing her walk to her house alone. Jimmy stood there and watched for a bit, before sighing and walking down the rest of the blocks towards his house.

* * *

Cindy reached her house and unlocked the door, knowing that her parents wouldn't be home yet. She was surprised to find it unlocked. Walking inside, she placed her book bag by the coat rack, hung her coat up, and took off her shoes. Walking into the living room she saw her sister sitting on the couch, surrounded by her friends. Groaning she started to turn around, "Cindy can we talk to you please."

Cindy froze in her spot before turning around, "Yes sister?"

"Did you have a good day at school?" Candy asked ini her sickly sweet tone.

Cindy glared at her, "Well, besides being totally excluded from everyone... having the teachers ignore me also. It was actually a good day. And you know why?"

"Why?" Candy wondered.

"Because Jimmy broke up with you... and walked me home." Cindy said triumphantly.

"I think it's time you went to your room Vortex." One of Candy's friends glared at her.

"Why should I? It's my house just as much as it is hers. Actually, it was mine first. You know why, because I was born first. That's why Jimmy is also M.I.N.E. MINE!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Your ruining my life!" Candy screamed.

"GOOD!" Cindy screamed back. She huffed before going into the kitchen and grabbing a Pepsi from the fridge, she then headed upstairs... to her room.

She turned on her computer and signed onto AIM. She checked her e-mail before grabbing a book from her side table. She began reading until she was interrupted by a ding.

ThegeniusNeutron just signed in.

Cindy sighed before going back into her book. She heard another ding and looked, seeing a conversation bar at the bottom. She clicked on it and a conversation started.

ThegeniusNeutron: Hey  
IntoTheVortex: Hello  
ThegeniusNeutron: ... what are you doing?

She hesitated.

IntoTheVortex: Reading....  
IntoTheVortex: You?  
ThegeniusNeutron: Thinking.  
IntoTheVortex: About what?  
ThegeniusNeutron: Stuff.  
ThegeniusNeutron: Did Candy say anything?  
IntoTheVortex: Does it matter?  
ThegeniusNeutron: I guess not

Sighing she wrote her reply.

IntoTheVortex: She ambushed me with her friends  
ThegeniusNeutron: Are you alright?  
IntoTheVortex: I'll be fine after a few tetanus shots =P  
ThegeniusNeutron: Ha ha very funny, I'm serious!  
IntoTheVortex: I got a few come backs in, so I'm fine  
ThegeniusNeutron: Do you hate me?  
IntoTheVortex: No, why would I hate you?  
ThegeniusNeutron: I've been making friends difficult for you lately  
IntoTheVortex: No body's making anything difficult for me.... but me  
ThegeniusNeutron: I have to have something to do with the pain your going through  
IntoTheVortex: Well your not, stop beating yourself up about it.  
ThegeniusNeutron: ....  
IntoTheVortex: JIMMY!!!  
ThegeniusNeutron: fine!  
IntoTheVortex: Alright, I'm done. Bye bye.  
ThegeniusNeutron: ..... bye?

ThegeniusNeutron just signed off.  
IntoTheVortex just signed off.

* * *

Sorry, it's a really short chapter. But a lot is going to happen after this! Trust me! Also, I've been busy trying to update my other stories on this other site I'm on so I'm quite busy with that and also school. So thanks for staying with me!

~Ashley~

Review?

836 Words


	7. Just Want You To Know

May 7, 2009

Review Replies:

Hey you guys! This is a really really late update and I hope you guys can forgive me. I could not even begin to think about what to write for this chapter.... in fact.... it has been about a month has it not? If so, I am extremely sorry and hope I can update more often. I still have to update my Digimon stories, and my story on Quizilla. So sometimes, updates will come late. Thank you guys for your everlasting patience.  
~Sakura12 Ashley~

Fizzy Starburst: Hey, thank you for waiting. Gomenasai!

cloeandcam4eva: I know, I wish they would make a spin-off of Jimmy Neutron where Cindy and Jimmy go into high school where they fall in love and have to make impossible decisions together and eventually go into college, leaving each other behind until finally, one day, they go back to their old home town and find each other. Sparks fly and stuff happens, drama and excitement. Wow.... I think I just thought up another story that I will never update ha ha!

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you for the review! Sorry, late reply and update. Forgive me!

rin916: I am glad you have decided to give my writing another chance.

nolechic512: Yes, Candy is quite a mean teenager unfortunately. I have quite a few things planned for her in the near future. Late update, but I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Just Want You To Know**

**Cindy's Pov.**

_**Lookin' at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget**_

I sighed as I put in my headphones, switching my song to a very old band.... the Backstreet Boys and their song 'Just Want You To Know'. Grabbing my book from my book bag I focused all my attention on that, making sure my pheriperal vision was still in tact before blocking out the world. As I opened the book, a piece of paper that I had been using for my bookmark. It was a picture... of me and Jimmy when he first moved to town. Our teacher had her hands on our heads and we were glaring at eachother, although I distinctly remember that as soon as that picture was taken, Jimmy had said sorry for intruding and smiled right before I started yelling at him for being an idiot.

_**And nothing I could do  
Could protect me from you that night**_

Another day of isolation from my school friends and teachers. Your probably pondering at the fact that Jimmy said he would hang out with me at school so I would not be subjected to complete isolation... but he was not even at school day (sorry you guys, I am a huge grammar nut now, my english teacher gave me such a low mark on a recent test that I have been trying to do better at having don't instead of do not and such thing). Grumbling, I walked at a slower pace then usual, careful not to bump into an unsuspecting victims or fire hydrants like usual. But unfortunately, that had proved to be impossible. At that very minute I had just turned the page, I bumped into some person who had just been standing there, it seemed like they had not realized I was there either. I looked up and saw the very person I had been previously thinking about.

"Jimmy?" I questioned.

_**Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind**_

"C-Cindy!" He exclaimed, standing up and helping me up from my position on the ground. He looked away from my face and I could see a small tear streaking his cheek.  
"Jimmy.... you were not in school today... what happened?" I asked him cautiously.  
His eyes widened at my statement, "I am so sorry, I promised you that I would be by your side today and I was not!"  
"It is fine, but why weren't you at school today?" I asked him again.  
He looked down at the ground again, "Grandma Neutron passed away last night, my parents let me stay at home."  
I was shocked at his reason. Jimmy had been really close to his grandma. I paused to find it in myself to say something, "I send my sympathy..."  
"Thanks." He said, still looking at the ground, "Listen, I have to go Cindy... I will talk to you at school next week."  
I watched him walk away from me and I bit my lip from yelling out something that might make him sad. So I did the last thing that was on my mind, "Jimmy!"  
He turned around, "Yeah?"  
"Do you- I mean- do you want to stay with me tonight? We don't have to go back to my house, or yours. We can walk around until it is light out." I stated, waiting quietly for his reaction.  
He looked up at I saw a small smile shimmer past his sad face, "Sure."  
I smiled.

_**The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night**_

_**Yeah, you and I were, everything, everything to me.**_

* * *

I woke up in the morning, and I was surprisingly very warm. I didn't feel like opening my eyes as I could tell that the sun that waited just outside of my eyelids would be blinding when I first woke up. So carefully, one inch at a time, I opened my weary eye lids and stared into the face of Jimmy, he was holding me quite close, his jacket was resting overtop of us and the body heat alone was enough to keep at least 3 people warm. I gazed inton his eyes, even though they were closed. I slowly reached my hand forward and traced the creases on his face that disappeared everytime he breathed out. I traced my finger from his temple, down his face towards his lips slowly. I could feel the heat of his breath heating up my face, slowly my finger inched closer. I must have been so entranced that I had not even realized that Jimmy had started moving his hand towards mine, holding my hand on his face with his own. I could feel the temperature in my face rising.

_**I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go**_

"Morning," I breathed.  
He smiled slowly, almost like the sunshine that was above us. And just as bright, "Morning."  
"Feeling any better?" I asked, referring to the loss of his grandmother.  
He thought about it for a second before nodding, "I am sure I will remember it again later and be sad. But right now, all I can think about is you."  
I blushed profusely, "To bad this has to end..."  
"We can stay here as long as you want." He said,

_**Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end**_

I sighed, "Unfortunately I will have to decline. Our parents will get worried. And we would not want that... would we?"  
He laughed, "Of course not."  
He picked up his jacket off of me and slowly got up, leaving me there laying in the warm grass, "Want some help up?"  
I nodded and smiled and he offered me his hand. I reached up and grabbed it, he lifted me off from the ground, "Thank you 'Prince Charming'."  
"Your welcome," He kissed my hand, "Princess Cindy."  
I blushed again, "Come on Nerdtron, we have to get back home."

_**I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me**_

We walked in complete silence down the sidewalk, nobody was even out of bed yet, or at least out of their house. I would often steal glances at Jimmy, and as he would catch me staring at him I would look away. I looked at him again and he caught me again, but this time, instead of looking away, I looked into his eyes, "If you could do everything that's happened with us again... would you? Or would you change it?"  
He was still silent so I coughed, he nodded in my presence. I waited for a reply, man this was taking a really long time. He turned to look at me, "I wouldn't change a thing. If things had gone differently, you would not be the Cindy I know and care for to this day."

_**But still I have to say  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know**_

We stopped in front of my house, "Jimmy, will you be alright to come to school on Monday?"  
"I think I should be, I promise I will not let you be alone another minute." He promised.  
"Alright, I will keep you to that promise," I held out my pinky, "Pink swear?"  
He wrapped his pinky around mine, "Pinky swear."

_**All the doors are closing, I'm trying to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead**_

* * *

**Monday**

I walked down the hallways quietly, I had gotten to school before anyone else to avoid awkward eye contact with people who might not want to be near me. The only people there were acouple of Candy's cheerleader friends, but nobody cares about them, I could take them all out with one punch.

_**My dreams are empty from the day,  
The day you slipped away Just want you to know**_

I opened up my locker and began rummaging around for a pencil so I could bring my books to my first period class before I went outside to the track to read, yes I am quite a bookworm as you could probably already tell from earlier chapters. _The prince ran up to Princess Penelope's room, there she was, sitting by her window sil, he hair glistening in the sun. He slowly walked forward, unaware to her. She sighed and felt shivers go up her spine as she felt a presence behind her. Quickly turning around, she saw no one there, she sighed turning back towards the window.  
_"Good morning Princess." He whispered in my ear.  
"Oh my gosh!" I yelled, turning around and hitting whoever came up behind me in the nose.  
"Argh!" He yelled out in agony.  
"Jimmy!" I exclaimed.  
"What was that for!" He yelled at me.  
"Sorry, I thought you were someone else!" I exclaimed.  
"And you punch other people!" He groaned in pain.  
"I am so sorry Jimmy!" I said, touching his nose and he cried out in pain again.  
"She's at it again." Candy said as she passed us, her friends giggled like a bunch of clones.  
"Ugh I hate her!" I exclaimed.  
"They are just jealous, ignore them." Jimmy said, still holding his nose.  
"Oh my gosh! 'Kay let's go to the infirmary!" I exclaimed, dragging him down the hallway.

_**That since I lost you  
I lost myself (ohhh)  
No I can't fake it  
There's no one else**_

* * *

"How is your nose?" I asked cautiously.  
He touched it and winced, "It's fine, don't worry about it. It is a simple mistake anyone could make." He said.  
"I am a klutz." I said, looking down at the ground where our feet were in close proximity.  
"You aren't a klutz Cindy. Besides if you weren't a hazard to my health, I wouldn't be sitting here in the nurse's office, talking to you at this very moment." He pointed out.  
"So I am a hazard to your health am I?" I questioned, pouting.  
I heard him sigh as he moved closer to me, I felt him embrace me. "Jimmy what are you...?"  
"Sh Cindy, don't ruin the moment." He said.

_**So I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me (back to me)  
But still I have to say (I have to say)  
I would do it all again (do it all again)**_

_**I just want you to know (cuz I've been fighting)  
That I've been fighting to let you go (ooh)  
Some days I make it through (and then there's)  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe (yeah)  
That there's a day you'll come back to me (but still)  
But still I have to say (I have to say)  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know**_

* * *

Who is proud of me? I have finally put out a chapter! Thank you, thank you! I will be waiting your reviews, constructive criticism is welcomed!

Sakura12~  
Ashley


	8. Author Update

Hey you guys, I know it's been almost, well probably, a month since the last update. Possibly? I can't remember which stories I keep forgetting to update. But I am in the middle of each of the chapters I have just been extremely busy lately. I was on a band trip (yes I am a music nerd) with my school, well at least the people in band and choir, and we went to Canada's largest mall and shopped for 3 hours. We did the top floor and the waterpark in those 8 hours, and I didn't even get to finish the top floor, next time I go I will be working on the bottom floor. So I will be update, I just need to figure out when.

~Ashley~


	9. Here We Go Again

**Review Reply:**

_Rin916:_ I'm glad you like this story, and I'm very glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one as well. Yay! Band nerd! Now that school is done I am able to update alot!

_nolechic512:_ Well you see, I was trying to make my grammar better because apparently it will help me later on, according to my english and social teacher, but I just can't seem how. If making teenagers (who are the prime subjects of my story) seem like robots is proper grammar, then I would rather have improper grammar.

_Chloe:_ Why thank you!

_acosta perez jose ramiro:_ Thank you so much for staying with me if you are still reading. I'm glad you liked that last chapter. Definatly no joke, do not mess with women who know martial arts. x3 Thank you for staying with me by the way.

_Zoey Redbird:_ =O why do I suck?

_anonymous:_ That is because has blocked site adresses, I also took that site down. I have way to many up already.

Now let's start keeping track of everytime I update this puppy =D

June 30, 2009 / 9:43:07 PM

June 30, 2009 / 10:17:08 PM

* * *

**Here We Go Again~**

_**After the first break-up**_

"Hey Jimmy! What's up?" Cindy asked, holding her cellphone to her ear.

_"Promise not to cry on me."_

"Fine, I won't. What's going on?" She questioned curiously.

_"I think we should break up."_

"Sorry, I didn't hear you straight. What did you say?" She asked, hoping she had heard him wrong.

_"We should break up."_

"If that's what you want." She said, trying not to cry (doing quite well as well).

_"It is."_

"Alright. Well... bye then." She said awkwardly, hanging up the phone. Walking over to her mirror she plucked off a picture of Jimmy and her kissing, "If that's what you want." She whispered to no one, ripping the picture in half. Before grabbing a picture of just him.

**I throw all of your stuff away**

**And then I clear you out of my head**

She walked to school the next day in an awkward silence with her sister Candy, "Cindy, is anything wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Cindy replied.

"Are you sure?" Candy asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Cindy started to say, "You want to know what my problem is?"

"Yeah." Candy said sincerely.

"Everyone asking me what my damned problem is!" Cindy snapped at her younger sister.

Candy stared at her sister oddly before looking at the school to see the whole group there, "Look, there's everyone!"

When the girl reached the group, Cindy thought she was being sly and caught a look at Jimmy, he looked at her and smiled, 'Hey Cindy," He said, reaching out for a hug.

"Leave me alone nerdtron, you're getting your way." Cindy grumbled before stalking away from the group.

"What did I do?" Jimmy asked dumbfounded, looking at Sheen for support who just shrugged.

**I tear you out of my heart**

Jimmy's cell ringer went off to notify Cindy that he was calling, she just stared at the phone and waited until it stopped ringing. It had been on and off like this for the past week. Libby and Candy were in Cindy's room, sitting on her bed as they watched Cindy pace back and forth across the room.

**And ignore all of your messages**

"So, is it true?" Candy asked curiously.

"Is what true?" Cindy replied innocently.

"That your ignoring Jimmy for no good reason girl." Libby stated the obvious.

"Do you even know why I'm ignoring him?" Cindy asked.

"No." Candy and Libby replied.

"He broke up with me over the phone." Cindy explained.

"What a jerk!" Libby exclaimed.

Candy smirked, "I knew it. He's such a baby."

"Well it doesn't matter because we're through!" Cindy exclaimed, falling onto her bed, "I'm so much better without him."

**I tell everyone that we are through**

**Cause I'm so much better without you**

**But it's just another pretty lie**

"Cindy! A friend of yours is at the door!" Mrs. Vortex yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" Cindy yelled back at her.

"You do realize it might be Jimmy right?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, but I guess I need some closure to be able to go out with anyone else. Besides, why would I want that low life in my life again?" Cindy explained to her friends, they nodded in agreement. She walked downstairs and went outside and saw Jimmy sitting on the bench that was on the porch, "Hey Jimmy."

"Cindy!" He exclaimed, jumping up.

"What do you want Jimmy?" She asked, stopping him from hugging her.

"Why have you been ignoring me." He asked her curiously.

"Why?! Jimmy Neutron! Do you not remember what you did to me last week!?" She cried.

"Honestly I don't. Care to tell me what I did to offend you?" He asked.

"Jimmy! You broke up with me over the phone! Do you know how much that hurt me?" She asked him.

"I didn't break up with you, why would I want to do something as crazy as that?" He stated.

"You sounded pretty serious on the phone." She explained, starting to cry a little.

"Why would I break up with you over the phone if I'm so in love with you that everytime you think I'm mad at you, or when your mad at me, a piece of my heart breaks." He explained, holding her chin.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I love you Cindy Vortex. I don't want that to change anytime soon." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She said, catching his lips as he pulled away.y\

**So how did you get here**

**Under my skin?**

**I swore that I'll never let you back in**

**Should have known better**

**In trying to let you go**

**Cause here we go go go again**

**Part of that joy I know I can't quit**

**Something about you**

**Is so addivtive**

**We're falling together**

**You think to find now I know**

**Cause here we go go go again**

"Hey, what movie do you want to see?" Cindy asked Jimmy, holding his hand.

"I don't really care." He said, not even looking at the movie listing board.

"Come on Jimmy you have to decide with me." She complained.

**You never know what you want**

"Just pick what you want! It's just a stupid movie!" He exclaimed, causing a commotion.

She looked at him in shock, "Do you have something you need to say Jimmy?"

"Not at the moment." He said, looking at their hands.

**You never say what you need**

"Seriously Jimmy, I thought you said you hated when I get mad at you. Or when I know that your mad and think it's at me." She stated with pleading eyes.

He looked down at her with curious eyes, "I'm sorry Cindy. I'm just worried about some stuff."

"I understand." She said, holding his hand.

**But I start to go insane**

**Everytime that you look at me**

**You only hear half of what I saw**

**And you're always showing up too late**

**And I know that I should say goodbye**

**But it's no use**

**Can't be with or Without You**

**O Oh O Oh**

"I think we should quit trying to fool our hearts Cindy. We're not getting along. I'm not into this relashionship anymore, and neither are you. Let's just forget about it." Jimmy said, stopping at Cindy's door after the movie.

"Y-yeah, I guess your right." Cindy said half-hearted.

"Well... good-night then." Jimmy said, waving good-bye to her.

She waved back, "Bye...."

She watched him walk away before going inside the house. Candy saw Cindy shoot up the stairs behind her, "Cindy he broke up with you finally?"

"You knew!" Cindy cried.

"I have for a long time." Candy replied.

"Oh gawd I'm a laughing stalk!" Cindy cried, running up the stairs.

Candy smirked, "Operation Mine, a go."

**So ho did you get ehre**

**Under my skin?**

**I swore that I'll never let you back in**

**Should have known better**

**In trying to let you go**

**Cause here we go go go again**

**Part of that joy I know I can't quit**

**Something about you is so addictive**

**We're falling together**

**You think to find now I know**

**Cause here we go go go again**

"So you and Jimmy finally broke up for good?" Libby asked, walking to school with her best friend.

"I think so, and I don't need to be with him in a relashionship anymore. We can still be friends and be broken up." Cindy said confidently as they walked into the school.

"Cindy, whatever you do. Do not look at the lockers on your left." Libby warned.

"Why what's over - oh." Cindy stopped dead in her tracks, looking over at the lockers to see Jimmy flirting with some red head.

"Remember Cindy, you guy's are broken up. Friends, remember?" Libby warned.

"Yeah, friends. I can do this." Cindy said confidantly, walking up to Jimmy and his flirtee, "Hey Jimmy!"

"Hey sexy- oh. Hey Cindy." Jimmy said.

"We're going to go out for lunch wanna come?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy, what don't you get about we're not together anymore. Ex's can't be friends." Jimmy scoffed, the girl beside him giggled.

"Oh... okay then." Cindy said, walking away quietly with Libby following behind her, she went to her locker and put her books inside.

"Wow Cindy, that was really mature of you." Libby said in awe.

Cindy slammed her locker door shut and Libby saw tears in her eyes, "Like hell that was mature!"

Libby watched as her best friend stalked down the hallway crying her eyes out, "Poor girl."

**Ohhh**

**And Again (And Again)**

**And Again (And Again)**

**And Again**

**I threw all of your stuff away**

**And I cleared you out of my head**

**And I tore you out of my heart**

**O Oh O Oh**

**O Oh O Oh**

_**Present Day:**_

"Seems like you and Jimmy haven't gotten close again." Libby stated the obvious.

"Yeah, it's nice isn't it?" Cindy sighed, daydreaming.

"You know he's probably going to hurt you again right?" Libby asked.

"Let's just say he's gotten under my skin. Like a scab scar." Cindy explained.

"Girl you nasty." Libby grossed out, wrinkling her nose.

**So how did you get here**

**Under my skin?**

**I swore that I'll never let you back in**

**Should have known better**

**In trying to let you go**

**Cause here we go go go again**

"Cindy, you ready to go home yet?" Jimmy asked, popping his head into the doorway.

"Umm... I think I'm walking home with Libby today." Cindy explained.

"Naw, it's okay. I can finish this by myself. Plus, I don't wanna hear 'bout your nasty scabs." Libby laughed.

"Alright! Bye Libs!" Cindy explained, dashing out of the classroom.

**Part of that joy I know I can't quit**

**Something about you**

**Is so addictive**

**We're falling together**

**You think to find now I know**

**Cause here we go go go again**

"I've missed you Cindy." Jimmy said quietly as they two walked down the empty streets.

"I... I've missed you too Jimmy." Cindy inserted into the conversation.

"In the past... I'm sorry I hurt you so much." He apologized.

"It's fine, I got over it. I was just a stupid girl who was obsessed with a boy I could never get because my evil sister wanted him." She laughed.

"Well here's your chance again." He said with all seriousness, turning to look at her.

**Should have known better**

**In trying to let you go**

"What are you saying Jimmy?" Cindy asked, looking at him suddenly in a panic.

"I really like you Cindy Vortex. Will you give me another chance and go out with me. This time, for good?" He asked.

**Cause here we go go go again**

"We'll try once more." Cindy smiled.

"But....." He stated.

"But if you fuck this up again Jimmy, I think we'll have to end this." She said.

"I promise that I won't try to screw this up. I truly... love you Cindy. Why would I want to ruin this?" He asked.

"Because your a pompous ass." She replied, giggling.

"Trust me." He said.

"Fine." She giggled even more and kissed him.

**Here We Go Again**

**Here We Go Again**

**Again again again and again and again**

**And again and again and again**

* * *

Did you guys like it? Whenever I have an idea for a story but I can't quite seem to put it on paper. Or I was on hiatus a long time and just a little bit rusty, I do a song fic chapter to make up for it. Hope you guys like it.

~Ashley~

Finished on June 30, 2009 / 10:49:18 PM

2, 801 words


	10. Do you think about us? 1,607 words

_**8/11/2009 3:02:10 PM**_

_**8/11/2009 4:52:11 PM**_

_**8/11/2009 5:35:19 PM**_

_**8/11/2009 10:23:21 PM**_

_**Shiona Actitiu**_: Ha-ha, you will defiantly see what is going to happen to Cindy. What happens between Cindy, Jimmy, and Candy, so stayed tuned!

_**acosta perez josses ramiro**__**:**_ Yeah, they are quite a crazy couple with all the twists and turns of a drama.

_**Rin916:**_ I'm glad you enjoyed it.

_**Nolechic512:**_ Well you can't hate her; she really isn't that bad of a person. In one of the next few chapters you will figure out why she hates her sister so much and wants to take everything that's hers.

Hey you guys! I am officially back from my absence. I hope you all understand that I do need time to myself but I will keep updating these chapters. I also have another story going in Quizilla again, about a dream I had and it was taken very well by the critics.

But honestly, you guys' are what the true critics are. I would just like to thank you guys' for taking time out of your day to read my story and review it, even though you probably have much better things to do.

Now I can't promise that I will update often, but I promise that I will update! I feel awful though, I haven't updated this story since June. I hope you aren't all too peeved at me. Gomen.

* * *

_Do You Think About Us_

"Your back together with Jimmy again I heard," Candy said, walking into Cindy's room, "is that really what you want?"

"Yes it is, and if you screw this up for me again Cindy I will seriously hate you forever and ever." Cindy explained, glaring at her sister.

"Cindy, why can't we just be friends again? We used to be so close until boys got in the way." Candy whined.

"Correction Candy, we were so close before you tried to steal the boys I liked." Cindy said.

"I was just checking to see if they would cheat on you, and if they cheated on you… well then obviously they aren't the guy for you." Candy said, pretending to have her sister's best interests in heart.

"Whatever Candy, just get out of my room." Cindy said, rolling her eyes. Candy looked at her sister one more time and sighed, she doubted they would ever be close again.

* * *

"Good god girl! I cannot believe you got back together with him! He is still a pompous ass, you realize that right?" Libby asked her best friend.

Cindy looked at Libby, "But I think he's changed now! Candy isn't controlling him, and telling him lies. I honestly think we can be together now."

"And let me guess, you think he is 'the one', right?" Libby asked. Cindy looked down at her feet and blushed, "Oh my gosh you do! Are you insane? You're still in high school!"

"And your point is?" Cindy questioned.

"You're too young to be thinking about that kind of stuff! Hell, I haven't even begun talking to Sheen about prom even!" Libby yelled.

"But Libby, I can't imagine myself with anyone else but Jimmy. Maybe this won't last, but for the time being… can't I think it will?" Cindy stated.

"Jeeze, sometimes I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you." Libby sighed.

* * *

"Have no fear! Jimmy is here!" Jimmy yelled, stumbling into the cafeteria. He saw there was a seat open next to Cindy and sat by her, "Hey Cindy."

"Hey," Cindy said, looking down at her plate of food.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing…" Cindy said, still not looking at him.

He frowned, "Will you look at me Cindy," she shook her head no, he smirked and lifted her chin up to see her beat red face.

"Jimmy…" She warned, not a big fan of public affection anymore.

"What? Can't I prove to the students at this school that we are together and are truly going out?" He pondered.

"You can, but you can't go around showing affection in school. We'll get in trouble like we used to." She said.

"Good times," He joked.

"Neutron I'm serious." She warned him.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I just wanted to show everyone how much I cared for you. I didn't think that was such a bad thing."

Cindy sighed and kissed his cheek, "That's good enough for now. But remember, at this point, I still don't trust you enough for a kiss on the lips, so back off."

"I guess you're right; I'll just have to win your trust for me back." He said, smirking.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked him.

Jimmy stood up and began walking away, "You'll see."

"Ugh I don't understand him!" She exclaimed.

* * *

_"Would Cindy Vortex please report to the library, I repeat, would Cindy Vortex please report to the library. That is all."_

Cindy looked over at Libby who just shrugged. Quietly, she got out of her desk, quite aware that all her classmates' eyes were following her every move. She walked down the hallway, her footsteps echoing through the empty halls. She walked into the library and noticed that the lights were off.

She looked around and pondered on whether or not she should stay and see what happens or go back to class. Her fears got the best of her and she turned around to leave, at that moment, the song "Do you think about us" by Rock City came on. Now curiosity got the best of her and she followed the music.

Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes. She tried to scream but the hands covered her mouth. "Shh it's just me."

Cindy gasped as the hand let go of her, she turned around and punched the person in the face, "JIMMY NEUTRON! HOW DARE YOU! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

"Ah, what the hell was that for!" Jimmy yelled in pain.

"How dare you call me out of a very important class just to scare me half to death? You know, just when I think I could trust you, you go and do…." Cindy looked around the library, now engulfed in candle light, "this. Jimmy… h-how… when?"

"You said you didn't like public displays of affection, so I made a much more revealing none public display." Jimmy explained, cracking his nose back into place, "Wow you punch hard."

"I'm so sorry I punched you Jimmy!" Cindy cried, running towards him and hugging him tightly against her.

He blushed, "It's really no big deal you know."

"But Jimmy it is, I'm sorry for almost everything mean I've ever said to you!" She exclaimed.

"Everything?" He questioned.

"Alright… well not everything, but for the most part yes I am sorry Jimmy." She said, smiling.

He smiled back, "So does this mean I get a kiss on the lips."

"Umm... no." She laughed, "Maybe another time, but we have to get back to class."

"But I excused us for the entire period." Jimmy said.

"Without my knowing, and you made me show up to class anyway?" She asked, grinding her teeth together.

"Yeah…" He replied cautiously, Cindy was like a volcano, able to explode at any point.

"Calm Cindy… I'm not mad." She said, hiding a smile that was beginning to twitch on the sides of her mouth.

"Cindy...?" Jimmy questioned.

She smiled and leaped forward at him, colliding with his body, they fell to the ground. Jimmy gasped in weak pain as his back collided with the ground, "Do you want a kiss now?"

"You realize the library has cameras… right?" He asked her.

"Yeah… but it's just a kiss," Cindy smirked, "right?"

He smiled and kissed her lips, "Right."

* * *

So how did you guys enjoy that chapter? Was it any good? I sure hope so… I went to the movies in the process of writing this. I went to see Julie & Julia. It's quite a good movie, I recommend it. Wow, this is kind of like a blog to be is it not?

Although I am a 15 year old writing fan fiction, not a cook book or a world famous blog.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It has 1,607 words, and finished at 8/11/2009 10:40:05 PM.

xXxAshleyxXx_  
_


	11. Did It Hurt

9/7/2009 5:52:14 PM

9/9/2009 7:33:38 PM

9/16/2009 8:10:57 PM

10/3/2009 10:00:00 PM

**Acosta perez jose ramiro:** Haha, yeah she does kind of resemble a tiger when I think about it! =P

**Shiona Acitiu:** Well you will see what happens in later chapters.

**Nolechic512:** Ha well nobody likes Candy.

* * *

_**Did It Hurt**_

Wow these last two weeks had been amazing. She had gotten back together with Jimmy, her grades were high once again, she was doing great in track, and Candy hadn't spoken a word to her! This school year was finally looking up, showing the potential she had given it in her mind.

She found a space in between Jimmy and the couch arm and sat herself down before Goddard (sp?) could claim it. Snuggling into his arms, she kissed the crook of his neck and smiled. He looked down at her from the TV and kissed the top of her head, "So how have you been?"

"You would think that you'd know, considering we've spent so much time together recently." Cindy giggled.

Jimmy smiled, "Well sometimes it's nice to know what you think is going on in your head."

"Trust me; you do not want to know." She joked, snuggling closer to him.

"Probably not." He admitted, hugging her tight.

* * *

"SENIOR YEAR BABY!" Libby exclaimed just as she reached the school with Sheen.

"Yeah, it's too bad that Carl couldn't be here." Sheen sighed.

"Maybe its better that he's not. He was so timid; he would never have been able to handle the freshies." Libby said, walking towards the commons.

Sheen laughed, "I guess you're not."

They reached the commons area and saw Cindy and Jimmy sitting by the tables talking intently. Libby smiled, "You can go interrupt them, and I'm going to go get an O.J. from the concession."

"Alright," Sheen said, kissing her cheek before going to sit down with Cindy and Jimmy.

Libby walked up to the concession and waited in line. She looked at the guy in front of her; he was very tall with bright orange hair, but a really nice build. He must have realized that she was staring at him because he turned around and looked at her, "Can I help you?"

"Umm no… are you new here? I've never met you before." Libby stated.

"We've met previously; it's nice to know you've remembered me." He said, reaching the front of the line and getting a bottle of water. Libby ordered hers.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Carl." He said, winking at her before walking away, leaving her dumb struck.

"Where have I heard that name before…?" She said, walking out of the line. She went over to the table her friends were all at and sat down, "You guys… have you met the new guy?

"I've seen him; he's the only new one. What's his name?" Jimmy asked.

"Carl." Libby said.

"Oh my god! That is probably Carl Wheezer!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Cindy, that couldn't be him. Carl is plump, doesn't have muscles, he also has glasses and has many allergies." Jimmy said.

"This Carl was wearing contacts you can tell! And how do we know that he isn't just using allergy medicine that actually works now?" Libby asked.

"Fine, Jimmy and I will check this out. If it really is Carl, we would know. We are like his best friends." Sheen said, standing up with Jimmy, "We'll be back."

* * *

"I can't believe we weren't able to find this dude… is it really that hard?" Jimmy questioned himself out loud. He wasn't even paying attention to the person who just sat next to him in AP Chemistry, his homeroom.

"Alright students, welcome back to Retroville High School. I hope you all had a great summer. As you all know, we hardly ever get new students at our High School, so when we do get one, we get kind of excited. I'm sure some of you know him already. Carl, will you please come up to the front and introduce yourself?" Mrs. Appleberry asked.

The guy right next to Jimmy stood up and walked up to the front of the class and spoke, "My name is Carl Wheezer, and I moved away a bit ago during Elementary school. But I guess I am back now to finish my senior year in Retroville." Carl explained before going back to his seat next to Jimmy who stared at him wide eyed.

"Alright class, let's begin reading the school manual like we do every year." Mrs. Appleberry said, opening the manual.

"Carl, I can't believe you didn't phone Sheen or me and tell us you were coming back." Jimmy hissed through his teeth.

"Well Jimmy, I lost your number. That may seem pretty bad, but it's not as bad as you forgetting your own friend." Carl hissed back.

"It's not my fault you changed so much!" Jimmy whispered.

"You would think a best friend would remember me," Carl whispered back, "senior year wasn't the reason I came back. My parents aren't even here this time. They stayed in Canada."

"Then why'd you come back?" Jimmy asked.

Carl went to answer when the bell rang, signaling the end of class, "Figure it out yourself."

Jimmy growled as he watched Carl walk out of the class. He gathered his stuff and ran outside the school where his friends were waiting for him. Once he reached them he was almost out of breath. Cindy looked at him suspiciously, "What happened to you?"

"It was him! Carl is back you guys and he's an asshole!" Jimmy exclaimed angrily.

"Carl an asshole, what are you talking about?" Cindy asked curiously.

"Carl got mad because we couldn't remember him. But then he explained that he didn't come back to Retroville to be friends with us again, his parents aren't even here. Why would he come here alone?!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Maybe he came here for a girl he really likes?" Libby suggested.

"Psh, yeah right. Carl dates a girl? He faints at the thought of them." Sheen laughed.

"Excuse me; it's been a few years now." Cindy said.

"Yeah, he's muscular and very attractive. He would definitely attract a few girls." Libby said.

"Yeah, I mean look at his body. Gorgeous, I would totally go for him." Cindy said, Libby nodded his head in agreement.

"Cindy!"

"Libby!"

"Come on, you guys know you're the only ones for us." Cindy said, kissing Jimmy's cheek.

"Well at least you know when I say it, you know its true Sheen." Libby said smiling.

Jimmy gasped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey look its Carl!" Sheen exclaimed, pointing in the direction of a red-head.

They all looked at the same time and watched as Carl hugged a blonde tightly. Cindy and Libby smiled triumphantly, "Told you so!"

"Who is that?" Sheen wondered aloud.

"I think that's Lexis Herington." Jimmy answered.

"Dude, when did Carl and Lexis Herington get together?" Sheen asked clueless.

"Maybe they met over the summer? She might have went on vacation in his city and they met-"Cindy began.

"-and it was love at first sight. And they wanted to be together." Libby said, holding her hand close to her heart.

"That's so romantic!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go talk to them. I mean, we have an excuse for not recognizing Carl. We were never really close with him." Libby said.

"Come on then, hey! HEY CARL!" Cindy exclaimed, he turned around and they waved at each other. They said good-bye to a dumb founded Jimmy and Sheen and ran over to Lexis and Carl.

* * *

So was that a good chapter you guys? I know, you all must hate me! I haven't updated in so long! I am trying to catch up on my stories, I've been extremely busy with school work, I'm trying to get a driver's license and all that stuff. If you do read this chapter, I am very thankful and so happy if you review. I understand if you don't, but I will be happy if you guys view it =D. I will try to update sooner now.

xXxAshleyxXx

1,605 Words.

10/4/2009 12:37:03 AM

Lexis looks like this, the reason updating took awhile is because I couldn't concentrate so I found a picture that I imagined she looked like, and just coloured it to my liking.

http: // ashleynara. /art /Lexis-Herington-139140507 minus all the spaces you can find.


End file.
